Alpha and Omega: Deleted Scene
by TheChronicler137
Summary: A simple writing exercise for myself: convert the Alpha and Omega deleted scene into prose! Tell me how it went.


Alpha and Omega: Deleted Scene

**A/N Hello, readers! Alright, this is just a random exercise for me, which you are welcome to observe.**

** So one day I was wondering, why not I try novelising the movie? But I realised:**

**1) There already exist ****_two _****textual, published renderings**

**2) It would be sacrilegious (I suck too much)**

**So, anyway, I thought to myself, just to flex those writing muscles, why not try the deleted scene instead (you can find it on YouTube)?**

**The highest-quality one is a bit low-res; all the higher-res ones are actually lower quality because they're not actual footage. Anyone who can upload the actual footage with higher resolution is welcome to do so.**

**Anyways, here we go!**

"Kate, c'mon, I'm just asking you to howl at the moon with me!" Humphrey pleaded with Kate.

"I mean, just _look_ at it," he continued.

It was a beautiful night in Jasper. The moon hung, bright, full and round, over the park, casting her ethereal silver illumination on her lupine children and their land.

"Humphrey, I've got things to do," Kate answered, a hint of apology in her voice.

"Pfft. Like what?" Humphrey replied from behind her.

Her gentle footfalls carried her over a log.

"Let's see," she said, her voice taking on a mild tinge of sarcasm. "Tracking the caribou, checking the borders, survival classes for the pups-"

He leapt ahead of her.

"BORING!" he interrupted.

She narrowed her eyes.

"You _so_ need some fun," he smiled at her.

He moved in closer, tucked his ears back slightly, and smiled wider.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, still smiling slightly, and jumped off the log onto the other side.

A mischievous grin formed on Humphrey's features, as his ears straightened up.

He threw his head up and howled.

Kate paused, her forepaw hovering in mid-air, as those beautiful auricular vibrations which had turned her friend and assistant into her seducer and husband filled her ears once again.

An odd, but familiar and not unpleasant, tingle spread over her skin, as her fur stood on end. She perked up, lifting her head, and turned around to see her husband howling away on the log.

She folded her ears back, and smiled.

Humphrey continued his mesmerising song, posing and flipping about on the log like rock star.

Suddenly she noticed something.

She looked up, and a soft gasp escaped her lips as her eyes widened, concerned and worried.

"Humphrey…" she tried to warn him.

"Oh nonononono please sav-OW-ooh-"

Humphrey overbalanced and flailed his arms, but to no avail. He fell off the log.

Kate's eyes widened further, and she gasped as her husband lost his balance and tumbled down.

"Oof! Ow! _OW_!"

She cringed at each pained exclamation, her love and concern for her mate acting up within her.

She jumped onto the log and ran towards the spot where he had landed to check on him.

"Humphrey?" she looked down and asked, concerned.

"I'm OK!" her husband's voice came from below, reassuring her.

Content that Humphrey was safe, she smiled smugly, with a hint of coquettish teasing. She snorted in amusement and turned her head slightly.

"That _was_ fun."

"Uh, it was-uh, I meant to do that," Humphrey made a humorous attempt to salvage some of his battered ego, as the omega was wont to do.

But Kate simply jumped off the log and walked away, smiling.

**A/N So how was that? You're welcome to compare it against the actual deleted scene.**

** For those of you wondering, no, I have not given up on ****_Duality_****. And I don't intend to. The next one may be awhile; it's probably going to be the longest one yet, and I'm not even ****_half_**** done, and the other pressures of life are hounding me (although the most urgent ones went away last week, albeit only to be replaced by a bout of illness).**

** Anyway, time to take a chance to shamelessly promote my other enterprises: you can check out my YouTube channel, where I upload Alpha and Omega music videos. My username is also TheChronicler137. I've also somehow been inspired to write and publish several essays on Alpha and Omega, which can be found on my profile.**

**And for returning readers, check out Chapter 2 of Alpha and Omega: The New Law for a preview of the revamps inbound!**


End file.
